Ciężka walka i remis
Ciężka walka i remis (ang. Heavy Battle and remix) - drugi odcinek serialu Przeciętne dni z życia OTMD. Domyślacie się, kto go wymyślił - Imperator Imperatorów. Fabuła Dzień w Domu Mike'a przebiega tak jak zwykle: Mike wstaje, Melissa robi śniadanie, Vic testuje kolejną wersję Sandwichobota, a Kameleony się kłócą. Mike wchodzi do gabinetu, gdzie siedzi całymi popołudniami. Czasem do niego dzwonią Garnette albo Hermann Chaykovsky von Baden - Baden, a on prosi o finanse. Nagle dzwoni Kelvin (Dla tych co nie wiedzą - taki Kameleon). Mówi (Patrz: Cytat 1). Mike rozkazuje kameleonom wyjść na pozycje bojowe. Vic włącza pole siłowe, które przeszkadza wrogom wyjść. Szyby wentylacyjne i drzwi do bazy zostają zamknięte. O oknach też nie wspominając. Kameleony patrzą uważnie, czy zakradają się jacyś nieporządani goście. (Cytat 2) Potem zaczyna się bitwa. (Cytat 3). Miliko zakrada się do pokoju, w którym odpoczywa Melissa. Zaczynają walkę. Melissa traktuje Japonkę ciosem. Milka odparła, uderzając w nogę. Melissa się przewraca. Potem obie celują w siebie, aż obie spadają na podłogę (Remis). Lotta zajumuje się Vicem. Atakuje go i próbuję zmusić go do poddania się zegarkiem hipnotezującym. (Cytat 4). Potem Vic używa zamrażacza, Charlie go unika. Jak się skończyło? Obaj zostali zamrożeni. (Remis) Asia rozbija szybę gabinetu. Mike wdrapuje się na szafę, Polka go ściga. Liderka jednak pożałowywuje, kiedy on zrzucił na nią wazon. Potem ona teczką z dokumentami. Aż w końcu on globus, a ona garnek z wrzącą wodą. Obaj zemdleli. (Remis) Ale już Lucia i Jeanette mają nie lepiej. Skaczą po lampach i balkonach hangaru, unikając strzałów z dział Kameleonów. W końcu skaczą i zaczynają bić się. (Cytat 5). W końcu ranią kilkaset kameleonów zarówno ciosami, jak i pizzą i ślimakami. Ale same też tracą troche futra od języków. (Też Remis). I Jessy chce się zająć demolką, jakim jest Mike Jr. Jednak kiedy otwiera drzwi, to on na nią już czeka. Wali w nią karnistrem.Lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Ona - piłką. On pluje na nią Coca Colą. Ona - wodą z kibla. W końcu on leży w zlewie, ona w pralce. (Też remis). Kiedy kameleony wyganiają lemurzyce, Mike ogłosił, że był remis. THE END. Cytaty Cytat 1> *'Kelvin: '''ALARM!!! Idą do nas wrogowie!!! *'Mike: 'Dawaj nazwiska. *'Kelvin: 'Oddział Joanny *'Mike: 'Konkretniej. *'Kelvin: 'Asia, Miliko, Lucia, Charlotte, Jeanette... *'Mike: 'Starczy. KAMELEONY, NA STANOWISKA BOJOWE. Ernie, nie wyzywaj Branda. Jeff, nie kłóć się z Grahamem. Nadchodzą Kobiety - Demolki. Cytat 2 *'Richtie: 'Czekamy już 20 minut, a szef obiecał nam Whisky. *'Ernie: 'No właśnie. A wróżki się nie pojawiają. *'Richtie: 'Nie bądź dziewczynką. Co znaczy to słowo? *'Ernie: 'Żeński odpowiednik "wroga". (Zauważają wybicie się stalowej ściany) *'Asia: 'Proszę proszę proszę, próbowałyśmy się Przedostać się przez płot, ale było pole siłowe. Dopiero Lotta wymyśliła sposób. Na przyszłość lepsze zabezpieczenia. (Oglądający to Mike przybija rękę do czoła i mówi do komunikatora.) *'Mike: 'Vic, zainstaluj pole siłowe w ziemi. Dorwali się wrogowie. *'Vic: 'No już już, tylko Zack musi zdobyć części. Cytat 3 *'Asia: 'Lucia, Jeanette - zajmijcie się tymi zielonymi coś tam. Miliko - atakuj Melissę. Ja - tym, który chciałby być bóstwem. Charlotte - Vic. Jessy - Mike'em juniorem. Cytat 4 *'Chatlotte: 'Gadaj jak kura. I poddaj się łaskawie. *'Vic: 'Wiesz, że magia na mnie nie działa Cytat 5 *'Jeanette: 'Adieu, caméléons. *'Lucia: 'Addio! *'Kelvin: '''Whoever attack, loses. Strzelajcie w nie językami!!! Kategoria:Michalomatek Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Przeciętne dni z życia OTMD